1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of displaying techniques, and in particular to a display device, a liquid crystal module, and a fixing structure thereof.
2. The Related Arts
It is known that a liquid crystal module of TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display) uses a circuit board, such as COB (Control of Board) to allow signals to be converted in the circuit board for output to a liquid crystal panel to drive the liquid crystal panel displaying a desired image.
Specifically, in the state of the art, a liquid crystal module comprises a back panel, a circuit board, and a circuit board cover. The back panel is made of metal and the circuit board and the circuit board cover are fixed to the back panel by screws.
To conduct flaw inspection and related electrical test on a circuit board, such as inspection of poor level adjustment and abnormal image, it needs to first open the circuit board cover. To open the circuit board cover, a screwdriver must be used to remove the screws one by one. After that, the flaw inspection and related electrical test can be performed. In addition, when it needs to carry out maintenance operations or to replace the circuit board, it also needs to use a screwdriver to remove the screws that fix the circuit board.
Apparently, in the state of the art, since the circuit board and the circuit board cover are fixed to the back panel by screws, it becomes troublesome to maintain or replace the circuit board and the process of flaw inspection and related electrical test of the liquid crystal module is tedious, efficiency-uneconomic, and time-consuming, and thus significantly affecting the production efficiency of display devices and the liquid crystal modules thereof.